


Finally Home

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: A drabble based off the words horse, frame and book





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie) and I have been busy! Here's another drabble by me, and you can find hers [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13516944). 
> 
> Also, we have created a Sterek Drabble blog on Tumblr, if anyone is interested. We will host drabble challenges, and also just reblog any drabbles we might find. Come check us out [here](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170274265469/derek-pulled-stiles-into-his-arms-then-nuzzled) post

Derek pulled Stiles into his arm, then nuzzled into his neck. He inhaled deeply, breathing Stiles in, then looked around the living room.

“It’s still missing something,” Derek said. Stiles hummed quietly, then pulled away from Derek. He immediately missed Stiles’ warmth.

Stiles opened a box, then pulled something out and walked over to a shelf filled with books. He placed a picture of the two of them riding a horse together above the shelf. Stiles ran his fingers over the picture frame, then stepped back into Derek’s arms. Derek nuzzled into his neck, again. 

“There. Now it is home.”


End file.
